1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing device and a mounting system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dispensing device which can charge underfill agent at a desirable form when the underfill agent is charged into a gap between a substrate and a chip, and a mounting system using the dispensing device.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional mounting system 9. This mounting system 9 has a substrate loader 91, a chip mounting device 92, a dispensing device 93 and a substrate unloader 94 (for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-102746). Dispensing device 93 comprises a storing means 95 for storing underfill agent, a stage 96 for placing and holding a substrate K thereon, a dispenser 97 for charging underfill agent into a gap between the substrate K and a chip C, and a tube 98 connecting between storing means 95 and dispenser 98.
In such a mounting system 9, substrate K supplied from substrate loader 91 to chip mounting device 92 is sent to dispensing device 93 after being mounted with chip C and pressed by a bonding head provided in the chip mounting device 92. In dispensing device 93, underfill agent is charged into a gap between substrate K and chip C by dispenser 97, and the charged underfill agent is cured at a predetermined temperature for a predetermined time by a curing furnace (not shown). By this, the bonding strength between substrate K and chip C can be increased, and an electrical coupling part therebetween can be sealed from outside. The substrate K supplied with underfill agent is taken out from substrate unloader 94 in order at a condition where the underfill agent is not cured completely.
In such a conventional dispensing device 93, there may be a problem that under fill agent involves bubbles in its inside, when the underfill agent is supplied from storing means 95 to dispenser 97 through tube 98 or when the underfill agent is charged into a gap between substrate K and chip C. By using the underfill agent containing bubbles, or by evaporation of moisture absorbed by substrate K, bubbles (gas) remain in the underfill agent when the underfill agent is cured, the bonding strength between substrate K and chip C may be decreased, or electrodes provided to the substrate K and chip C may be oxidized.